Episode 791
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Mysterious Forest Full of Candies - Luffy vs. Luffy?!" is the 791st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While Pedro and Brook take the Shark Submerge III into Whole Cake Island to look for Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, the rest of the Sanji Retrieval Team makes landfall on the island. Despite seeing Sanji multiple times, they are forced to chase after him as he constantly runs away and eludes them. They end up inside a forest made mostly of sweets and encounter a talking crocodile that nearly eats them. While they chase after Sanji, Luffy suddenly encounters a mirrored copy of himself that perfectly reflects his movements. Not knowing what is happening, Luffy attacks his duplicate, who counters with the exact same attacks. Long Summary The Sanji Retrieval Team watches in excitement as the Shark Submerge III comes out of the Thousand Sunny's third dock. Inside it are Pedro and Brook, ready to sneak in and retrieve Big Mom's Road Poneglyph. Pedro apologizes for having to take Brook on the mission as well, but the Straw Hats do not mind and Brook says that he is good at sneaking. The duo then go underwater and sail through a river leading into Whole Cake Island. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sanji Retrieval Team is skeptical of Luffy's claim that he saw Sanji and Pudding on the beach due to not seeing the two of them, but disembark and explore the beach. They fail to see Sanji or Pudding anywhere, to their confusion, as Pudding had agreed to bring Sanji to this beach. Chopper discovers that the beach is made of hardened whipped cream, to his teammates' delight, and they then suddenly see Sanji standing by some woods in the back. They call out to him, but he does not respond as he instead runs into the woods. Confused, the team races after him into the woods. Nami is particularly confused, as she remembers Sanji promising to return during his capture on Zou. However, Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot quickly become mesmerized by the forest, which is composed mostly of candy. They decide to split up and look for Sanji, but Nami points out that they would get lost that way and they seem to be more interested in the candy lying in the paths they want to search. The team tries to deny it, but quickly get distracted by the edible nature in their path, including a melon juice river and a doughnut bridge. Nami tries to snap them out of their distraction, but as they walk down the bridge, a giant crocodile leaps at them from underneath and takes a large bite out of the bridge they were standing on. They just barely manage to escape its jaws and prevent themselves from being eaten, and as they recover, Carrot asks Luffy if they should fight the crocodile. Luffy decides not to, and the crocodile looks at them as it decides not to eat them since they are humans before walking away on its hind legs. Nami is shocked to have seen a talking crocodile and bewildered that Luffy thought nothing of it, but Luffy points out that they already have two talking animal-like creatures with them in the form of Chopper and Carrot. Suddenly, Luffy finds himself face-to-face with a duplicate of himself, and quickly gets confrontational with it. His duplicate appears to be a mirror image of himself, perfectly reflecting all of the actions he makes and the things he says, and things like Luffy's scar and accessories have their positions reversed on the duplicate. Luffy gets angrier at his mirror duplicate and attacks it, but the duplicate perfectly matches his attacks with the same ones. Suddenly, the team sees Sanji lying on a nearby tree branch with a lollipop in his hand, but once again Sanji does not appear to hear their calls and runs away again. Luffy tries to go after Sanji, but runs into his duplicate, and they engage in a brawl as they tell the others to go after him. As Nami, Chopper, and Carrot race after Sanji, struggling to keep up with him in a forest of lollipops, Luffy continues battling his mirror duplicate to a draw, angrily asking what he is, which the duplicate simultaneously asks as well. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after disembarking, Luffy takes a moment to gaze at the giant cakes on the island. **As Luffy shouts for Sanji and Pudding, Nami tells him not to shout lest they attract the enemy. **As Nami points out that Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot were driven by other cravings when they decided to split up, the three try to deny Nami's claim while drooling. **As Noble Croc attacks the group on the candy bridge, Nami trips with Luffy saving her at the last moment. **Carrot is holding a lollipop when she notices the Luffy duplicate. *The following are extended: **Luffy and his group's exploration of the Seducing Woods. **Luffy's interaction with his duplicate. **Chopper, Carrot, and Nami chasing the fake Sanji after leaving Luffy behind. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 791